User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia./ Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:54, November 27, 2015 (UTC ~~Wicki began to levitate a jobi log off the ground.~~ ~~"I think I have the power of levitation."~~ ~~"That's amazing, Wicki. What about Edward?"~~ ~~"I think I might be a lot smarter than I usually am. Go on, ask me a question."~~ ~~"Ok, Should Vinnie join the Steam Team?"~~ ~~"Of course, because obviously you can rely on his speed and strength to get the job done."~~ ~~"Did you hear that Vinnie? Edward said you can be the part of our Steam Team!"~~ ~~That made Vinnie very happy.~~ Vinnie So we all have magic And it is great But when it found you You know it was fate And it might seem good now It can be wonderful, too So, how about we embrace the magic And the magic is part of you You take a little dash of magic And you let it ignite Mix things up a little bit And it might start to go right In just five seconds flat How the story has changed All cause now you've embraced the magic And it just got better in every way I say embrace the magic No more holding back, just let it out If you all can take the magic And learn a little more what it can do Once the magic is part of you What's standing in your way That you can't move today? You've got the strength in you To make your dreams come true No need to shield yourself From the magic that can help Protect from any harm That might come So we all have magic And it is great But when it found you You know it was fate So, if you all listen close You might make a new friend And together we can make it! I say embrace the magic No more holding back, just let it out If you can take the magic And learn a little more what it can do Once the magic is part of you Once the magic is part of yoooou Once the magic is part of yoooou Once the magic is part of you ~~As Vinnie sang his song he started to glow with a new north american engine features.~~ ~~"Wow! Vinnie!"~~ ~~Wicki: "Let me try!"~~ Wicki I can be a hero (uh-uh) I can be a'strong (yeah-yeah) I'm not a bird or plane, they should know my name Not just a girl (not just a girl), uh-huh I can be free (uh-uh) Free to be me (yeah, yeah) I can speak it out now, no doubt Say "hello" to the world ("hello to the world) Pre-Chorus Scream it out like hey, hey Don't listen to what they say, say 'Cause it doesn't matter, no way, no way One goal, one dream, 'cause we're on the same team, hey CHORUS (Oh...) Raise our voices (Oh...) Raise our voices So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices (Oh...) We're gonna raise our voices (Oh...) We're gonna raise our voices (come on, come on, yeah) So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices (voices, voices, voices) You can be you (uh-uh) I can be me (yeah, yeah) And it's more than enough That's all we'd ever need (all we'd ever need) You can be the champion (uh-uh) Be on the winning team (yeah, yeah) I can be the MVP Going down history (on history) Pre-Chorus CHORUS You can reach the stars (stars) Wherever you are (are) You just gotta believe (believe) Believe in yourself You should see yourself (self) Whenever you see me One goal, one dream 'Cause we're on the same team, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) CHORUS (Oh...oh...) So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices (Oh...oh...) So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices ~~As Wicki sang her song she started to glow with a new north american frisco tender engine features.~~